Antonio Luna
Cabanatuan, Nueva Ecija, Philippines |cause_of_death = Assassinated by the Cavite faction of the Philippine Revolutionary Army |title/s = Commander of the Philippine Revolutionary Army |occupation = *Soldier *Captain General |affiliation = *First Philippine Republic *Philippine Revolutionary Army |significant_other/s = Isabel |portrayed_by = John Arcilla |mention =*''Angelito'' *''Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral'' |appear = Heneral Luna |also_known_as = *Heneral Artikulo Uno *Lunatiko *Antoñito |known_relative/s = *Joaquín Luna *Laureana Luna *Juan Luna *Joaquín Luna, Jr. *Jose Luna *Numeriana Luna }} General 'Antonio Luna ' (29 October 1866 – 5 June 1899) was the Commander of the Philippine Revolutionary Army of the First Philippine Republic, who led and fought in the Philippine-American War. Regarded by Pres. Emilio Aguinaldo as his most capable general, Luna was acknowledged for his military genius and prowess by the likes of Apolinario Mabini and even his American adversaries such as Gen. Elwell Otis and Gen. Arthur MacArthur.Heneral Luna Brought by his strict habits and attitude, Luna was widely known for instilling discipline on his cohorts and fellow soldiers (even high-ranking officials), sternly based on the concept of serving the interests, benefits, and well-being of the Philippines and her people similar to his dedication and devotion to the Motherland in a time when his countrymen were returning to a regionalist mentality. Biography Background Heneral Luna In the midst of Spain's collapse in power over the Philippines, General Luna, the Commander of the Philippine Revolutionary Army, was interviewed by Joven Hernando, a journalist and son of a major, who wished to chronicle his life akin to what the General had done in the newsletter, La Independencia. Despite the lack of financial fund in the Army, Luna believed that they must unite together to show the professionalism of their unit, such as having similar and united uniforms, a feat greatly opposed by Gen. Tomás Mascardo. In the end, Mascardo accepted Luna's order, since it was approved by Pres. Emilio Aguinaldo. As Joven brought up the subject about Americans, Luna reminisced a Cabinet meeting in Bulacan, where its members argued whether to trust American presence in the country or not. Despite majority of the Cabinet believing that the foreigners have clean intentions, Luna voiced out his staunch disapproval of the American forces in the Philippines, suggesting to storm the American forces as early as possible in order to take control of Manila, especially Intramuros. In the midst of opposing opinions, Luna further strengthened his claim to stop being naïve in actually listening to the Americans' words. He even called out his co-Cabinet members with profanity, but later apologized for his misdemeanor. As the Cabinet further engaged in debate, one of Aguinaldo's aides sent him a letter stating that American forces had fired upon Filipino troops in Sta. Mesa, even invading San Juan, Paco, and Pandacan. Aguinaldo decided to leave the fight in Luna's hands, but the latter chided him with a sarcastic remark before leaving with his close allies, namely Gen. José Alejandrino, Col. Paco Román, Maj. Manuel Bernal, Capt. José Bernal, and Capt. Eduardo Rusca. Outside, he told his aides that serving the Motherland was a great honor that they should be proud of. In Caloocan, Luna led his troops against American soldiers headed by Gen. Arthur MacArthur. As the battle waged on, Román informed him that one of their flanks was in grave danger, so Luna ordered him to send a telegram to Capt. Pedro Janolino of the Kawit Battalion to send reinforcements. He urged his men to muster their courage and concentrate their aims at the enemy; Rusca laughingly commented that his order would be easier to follow if there were many more of them alive. As he assured the captain that Kawit reinforcements were on their way, some of the Filipino troops fled from their posts. He ordered them to return, even catching one of them and asking whether he was Buencamino's son. He angrily urged him to fight, but the soldier disobeyed out of fright and ran away. As the battle continued, Luna encountered a heavily wounded lieutenant who, despite his current condition, continuously encouraged his fellow soldiers to carry on the fight even if it meant fighting until death. Luna tended to the lieutenant and offered him first aid, as the latter apologized for his incapacitation to continue fighting. Luna called Rusca and ordered him to fetch the medics; as the medics arrived, Luna promoted the lieutenant to the rank of colonel for his service and gallantry in the field of battle. As the medics prepared to move him, his injury was aggravated, resulting to his immediate death. Afterwards, Román informed Luna that Janolino refused to obey Luna's order. Hence, Luna and Román left for Kawit, leaving the battle line under the command of Rusca. Luna and Román arrived at Kawit and caught the sight of soldiers oblivious to the ongoing battle, including playing card games, taking bets, and resting. Luna reprimanded their ignorance and demanded to know where their captain was. When one of the Kawit soldiers pointed Janolino's location, Luna ordered Román to disarm the soldiers, strip them of their ranks, and tie them. As he entered Janolino's chamber, Luna found him resting with a woman and immediately woke him up. He furiously cursed at the captain's disobedience and stupidity, causing countless wounded and dead men. Janolino persisted that he only took orders from Pres. Aguinaldo; Luna asked him whether he knew about Article One of their rules and regulations, to which Román read that "All who refuse to follow his orders shall be executed without the benefit of a trial in a military court." In this case, Luna pointed out Janolino as the one pertained to in the Article. Luna then physically dragged Janolino out in front of his men, humiliating and insulting him. Afterwards, Luna and Román returned to the frontlines to resume battle. As they arrived back to the frontlines, Luna continued to encourage his men in fighting; however, as the battle waged on, his soldiers slowly and eventually diminish in number. This triggered him to charge at the enemy alone, riding his horse, while Gen. MacArthur ordered his men to concentrate their fire at the charging general. As his men follow him to charge at the enemy, Luna was hit by a bullet and decided to attempt suicide. Román arrived at his location and stopped him; as Luna reprimanded him for stopping him, Luna realized that the bullet hit a coin in his breastpocket, which saved his life. The rest of the Filipino troops continued their charge at the Americans, causing the latter to yield. The Filipinos celebrated their victory, but Luna told Román that they had not won. However, his aide believed that the Filipino soldiers were in dire need of their general's leadership. Later, Luna explained his final plan against the Americans to his aides: they shall build trenches at Bagbag River as well as from Caloocan to Novaliches. This tactic shall include the Filipino troops' retreat to the north while the Americans are busy fighting. The Bernal brothers commented that their troops were insufficient in building the proposed lengthy trenches, as they needed at least 2,000 people with the necessary equipment to perform such feat. Román added that the President might not approve of such ambitious plan, especially the Caloocan-Novaliches trench. With these concerns, Luna asked them to give him, merely stating, "three days." He called the Bernal brothers to accompany him on their trip to assemble enough soldiers from various camps. During this endeavor, Luna utilized his "Article One" to make sure that the soldiers will heed his order to come with them for his plan. In the end, Luna and the Bernal brothers returned to their camp in the morning with 4,000 people who shall work in building the trenches. As the trenches were being built, Luna was informed by Román that Bataan was in need of men and ammunition. Alejandrino volunteered his three platoons who could ride the next day, but Román said that they needed the troops as soon as possible. Having reached an impasse, Luna left the camp under the temporary command of Alejandrino, as he, together with Román and Rusca, left to catch a train. At a train station, Luna and his aides caught sight of an English train attendant, prompting Rusca to ask Luna if he knew how to speak English. Luna did not answer, but merely conversed with the Englishman in French. Eventually, Luna conversed with the attendant in English, though to a level of difficulty. This further caused some misunderstanding between the two sides, with the Englishman even commenting that Luna's request to "sequester" a train was absurd. In the end, Luna "ran out of English" and ordered for the arrest of the Englishman despite the latter's protest. Afterwards, while Luna and Rusca were taking a break, Román informed the general that the train could not accommodate any more of their troops as officials have invited their families for sightseeing. Angered, Luna took the matter into his hands and loudly ordered the passengers to leave the train at once. At night, when being interviewed by Joven, Luna told him of the few truly patriotic people whom the general knew. He recalled one skirmish at Malabon, where there was a temporary ceasefire. He spotted an American colonel having dinner at an abandoned house; seeing this as one of their chances, Luna asked his troops who among them was willing to prove their chance in their army by harassing one the enemy. Major Bernal volunteered, but Román stopped him. With no one else volunteering, Luna further questioned their patriotism and desire to sacrifice their life for the sake of the nation; just then, Lt. Pantaleon García volunteered. By nighttime, Luna had finished briefing García about his task and waited with his troops for the lieutenant's action. While the American colonel was having dinner, García purposely shot at the enemy without hitting the American. This resulted to the Americans' panic and the Filipinos' victory at the skirmish. Román asked Luna why he did not order García to merely shoot the colonel, but Luna told him that instilling fear among the Americans was sufficient in proving that they were not afraid of the enemy. Afterwards, Luna ordered García to be part of his elite sharpshooters. After recalling the anecdote to Joven, Luna was fetched by Rusca to leave, asking Joven for them to continue the interview soon. Along the way, Rusca informed Luna that drunk ruffians were arrested in town, including his brother Joaquín. Luna guessed whether it was because of a woman, to which Rusca agreed. Luna also told him of the time when he and Dr. José Rizal almost had a duel just because of a woman. As they arrived at their destination, Rusca bid the general to take care of himself and left.]]Heneral Luna (film) Angelito Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral Personality and traits Physical description Skills and abilities Possessions Relationships Gallery Quotes Trivia Gallery References Category:Article stubs Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Bayani Universe characters Category:Heneral Luna characters Category:Philippine Republic Category:Generals